Obeying the Swirls
by EX3451
Summary: After a fight with Mad Mod, Raven is left hypnotised. Whilst trying to wake her up, the other Titans find that she will answer any question truthfully. With this knowledge, each of them decide on one question to ask her. What will they learn about their dark friend? -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Second story, woo! This will be a two chapter (most likely) short story. I hope that everyone reading this had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Consider this a belated present to everyone. Y'know, cos I'm such a nice dude.

As they were in my first story: _'These are thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own the Teen Titans! Don't be a Grinch and sue me over my present to the website.**

**XxX**

The green horse slowly made its way into the common room, the dark empath out cold on his back. Behind them, the alien princess had one hand on Raven's back, whilst Batman's former protege had his hand on top of hers. Coming in last was the half mechanical man, who had an umbrella sticking out of his head. Cyborg pushed a button on his arm, and the umbrella that was protruding from his cranium slid back in.

"And you all said that it was a dumb idea to install an umbrella in case of an emergency."

The other four ignored him, slowly moving Raven to the couch. Starfire put her down gently and a low continuous moan started to escape Raven's mouth. Beast Boy shifted back into a human, standing up straight and rubbing his back.

"Man, if this was how I was after getting whacked out by Mad Mod's hypno thin-" Raven had started moaning louder, drool beginning to spill from her open mouth, "ahem, hypno thingies then I am sorry."

The other Titans all looked at him, then back to Raven. Each of them were thinking about the fight, or different aspects of it.

For Robin, he was thinking about how close to home the fight itself had been. For whatever reason, Mad Mod had decided that this time he wanted to build a circus to hypnotise the city from. A circus. Just his luck. One of the traps had even been the trapezes being cut by one of those stupid statues. Robin had thought he would die from a panic attack right then and there, but had managed to escape with his grappling hook and destroy the cane. He had then wasted no time in handcuffing Mod and leaving the tent, only to find his entire team standing in the rain around a hypnotised Raven.

Starfire had spent the entire fight worrying about Robin. Shortly after returning from Japan, Robin had confided in Starfire everything about his past, excluding who he really was. He had to, after refusing to accompany her to the circus that was there when they got back. She had managed to hold her own against the statues and robotic acrobats, and had seen Robin successfully defeat Mod. She had then gone outside, only to find Beast Boy supporting Raven in the rain, his jacket over her head. She was for the part completely out of it, black and white swirls where her irises would normally be.

Cyborg was more or less completely fine. He had suffered minor damage to his resilient body, the worst dent being where the mechanical circus strong man had hit him with a comically large hammer. He had been distracted from fighting by the lightning from a storm that had just started over the city. It was a bad storm too. Only a minute in and there were puddles absolutely everywhere. Cyborg had then delivered the final punch to the android battling him, and followed Starfire outside. There, he had seen a drenched Beast Boy holding his spare coat over Raven's head, and had popped his umbrella out of his head, running over to the rest of his team.

Beast Boy had missed the entire fight all together. Shortly after arriving, Mad Mod had surprised them all with a modified hypno screen. Starfire had destroyed it, and Cyborg had started walking over to where Beast Boy was standing with the intent of telling a joke, but instead had seen Raven slumped over, her arm around Beast Boy's neck and her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy had told them to go in, and that he would stay with Raven. They had complied, and the sound of a battle reached Beast Boy's sensitive ears. He wanted to go in and help them, but there was no way he would leave Raven alone like this. Then he had heard the thunder. Without a second thought, he had taken off his jacket that he was wearing and propped it over her head, right before the rain hit. He had stood out there in the rain, stopping Raven from getting wet, until his team had rejoined them.

Ignoring the knowing looks from his three teammates, they had all made their way back to the tower. Beast Boy carrying Raven as a horse, mentally berating himself.

_'You had to tell them. You had to let them know about your tiny little crush for Raven. They'll never let this go. I told myself not to tell them and then I ignored myself and told them. Stupid mouth ruining all of brains decisions.'_

The truth was that Beast Boy felt a lot more for Raven then he would allow himself to admit. No matter how much he would deny it, he and all the other Titans (except for Raven) knew that it was a lot more than a crush. It would have had to be, seeing as anything as weak as a crush would have been shattered as soon as Raven's demonic father had tried to kill everything. I mean, unless you were into that sort of thing.

Beast Boy shuddered. _'Note to self, never think that again.'_

Whilst the others were talking about who knows what, Beast Boy was locked in his thoughts. _'I would probably be enjoying this, if there was a chance that Raven felt the same way I did. But, then again, she can't stand me. Now that I think about it that's kind of my fault. God damn it.' _

They had gotten home, Beast Boy refusing to let anyone else carry Raven. They had gotten to the common room, and blah blah start of story stuff. Currently, they were trying to think of a way to wake her up.

"So how are we going to wake her up?"

"Well, whenever I got like this you had to make me laugh, right? So lets try that."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Grass Stain."

"Friends, I would like to make an attempt at the awakening of friend Raven!"

Starfire's loud voice cut through the boy's conversation like a lightsaber through butter. Robin, naturally, was the first to respond.

"Sure, Star. Go ahead."

Starfire would have beamed, but at that moment the lights cut out. She let out a tiny shriek instead, and flew straight for Robin's arms. She missed entirely, and throughout the tower the walls shook with the impact of Starfire's face against the door.

The emergency power kicked in, lighting the room just enough for everyone to see the surroundings. There was Raven, still on the couch. There was Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy, still unmoved from the spot they were standing on before. There was Starfire, slowly getting up off the floor. There was Starfire's faceprint in the door, looking quite painful for the door.

Starfire walked past her teammates, hurriedly assuring them she was fine. She continued until she was right in front of Raven, who still had not moved. She took a breath, before looking over at the group of boys.

"Friend Beast Boy, I shall apologise for this in advance."

Beast Boy visibly paled. _'She wouldn't.'_

Before he could protest, however, Starfire started.

"Friend Raven, we have just recently discovered that friend Beast Boy has been accepted to one of your earthly colleges!"

Silence. Utter silence. Followed by laughter. Hysterical laughter. Not from Raven, she hadn't even blinked. No, this was Cyborg and Robin, who were basically hugging each other and rolling around on the floor, both of them laughing uncontrollably.

Now, ain't that a lovely image?

Beast Boy relaxed. _'Oh. __**Oh**__.'_

"Ouch, Star."

"I am sorry, friend, but I was merely trying to get friend Raven to laugh."

Forgotten up until this point, Cyborg and Robin both got up and cleared their throats. Cyborg spoke for the both of them.

"Well, that didn't work so lets keep trying."

The next ten minutes were followed with jokes, pranks, anecdotes, and a fight over twinkies.

Don't ask.

After a while, the Titans were getting tired. They had tried everything they could think of. They had even tried one of Beast Boy's ideas, but thirty seconds in they had all realised what a bad plan that was. Cyborg looked slightly more frustrated then the others. The T-Car was still damaged from a previous fight, and this was cutting into his baby time.

"Argh! Tell me Raven, why wont you snap out of it?"

"Because you're not funny."

Raven's voice very quietly entered the room. At first everyone was silent. Then they were all gathered around Raven.

"Rae! You awake?"

"Friend?"

"Dude?"

"You in there Raven?"

Raven said nothing else, not even opening her eyes. When she had shut them no one could say, but she was completely devoid of all sound. Robin pulled back, an idea popping into his head.

"Cyborg, what did you say to Raven? I mean, what were your exact words?"

Cyborg checked his memory logs. "I said, 'Tell me Rae, why wont you snap out of it?'"

"Because you're not funny."

Raven's quiet voice once again pierced the room's tense atmosphere, once again startling the Titans. All of them but Robin. He looked thoughtful for a second, before snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Raven.

"Tell me Raven, what were your first thoughts of me when we all met that night?"

"I thought you were friendly and good at what you do, but you were unbelievably annoying and your hair might have been compensating for something."

It was Beast Boy's turn to laugh, while Cyborg looked thoughtful and Starfire looked confused. Robin, looking rather miffed, turned to everyone else. He waiting for Beast Boy's laughing and pointing to die down, before addressing his team.

"It would seem that, in her comatose state, Raven responds to the words 'Tell me' with the truth of whatever follows."

"Say what?"

"She answers the truth to everything that you ask her if you say the magic words."

"...Say what?"

Robin sighed. "Say magic words and Raven goes truthy."

"Oooohhhh."

Robin nodded with Beast Boy, before continuing. "We should get back to trying to wake her up"

Cyborg held up his hand, as if to say 'Halt!' "Or, we could take advantage of this."

Robin stopped dead, looking at the half robot. "What?"

"Come on man, you mean there is nothing you ever wanted to know from Raven?"

"We shouldn't take advantage of her when she's vulnerable."

Surprisingly, that came from Beast Boy.

"Look, we can lay down some ground rules, OK?"

"I don't know, dude."

"No, just come here and listen..."

**XxX**

The waves were crashing wildly, making the lone boat rock dangerously. The crew and captain had known that it was a bad idea, but they also knew that they had to take this job. They had families to support, after all. But nothing could have prepared them for this storm.

Monstrous waves slammed relentlessly against the sides of the ship, tempestuous winds threatening to capsize it completely. The crew fought valiantly, keeping the boat right side up and bucketing out any water that got on deck. They were transporting rare exhibits for a gallery that was on show in Jump City. Braving the deadly weather so a bunch of posh higher ups could sip their wine and talk about nonsense that no one understood, but still made them sound pretentious.

The captain was out on the main deck, surveying his men battling the invasive liquid. He sighed. _'All this effort for some chichi dinner party in a city that has such a bad crime rate that there has to be five superheroes on call at all times. If any of my crew dies I'm going to see if I can get them to come back just to haunt these waters.' _He was interrupted from his thoughts by a panicked voice.

"Sir! You shouldn't be out here! Please, go back inside before something happens to you!"

The captain turned. There before him stood lieutenant Twatt. The captain liked Twatt. He had gotten on the boat straight from the streets, and had started off rather rebellious. Over time, he had learnt how to live life on the ocean, and had grown into one of the most beloved crew members on the entire rig.

"You know why I'm here, Twatt. My men brave the storm, so do I."

"I don't think we will be able to make it unless we find land soon. We are still five minutes away from Jump, but at most we can stay afloat for three more."

"You should trust in fate. You trust everything else, let faith guide you, Twatt. Open up a little more to the world."

The captain was right. Not beating around the bush, Twatt was the most trusting person around. It really didn't matter who, Twatt would just let people right in. This would get him into trouble, and there were some scares, but Twatt always got through. It wasn't like he didn't know when to pull out before there were any regrets.

"I hope you're right sir, for the sake of everyone."

"So do I, my boy. So do I."

**XxX**

"...And there you have it. We each get one question, and we follow the ground rules."

"Sounds good, I suppose."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Glorious! Who shall do the asking of the questions first, friends?"

The Titans all looked at one another, before Beast Boy looked pointedly at Robin.

"Leaders lead, dude."

Robin started. He had his question, but for some reason he didn't want to ask it. It followed the rules, but it seemed so... awkward. Noticing the others looking at him, Robin swallowed, and asked.

"Tell me Raven, when you went into my head that one time I was seeing Slade, did you... learn who I was?"

Raven answered without hesitation. "No, but I did see your parents falling and your vow to Batman. I was forced out before seeing anything like that, though."

Robin looked relieved. "Good. One day, when I'm ready, I'll tell you all. But not yet."

"It's alright, dude."

"No pressure, man."

"Yes, boyfriend Robin, we can all wait. May I ask friend Raven my question next?"

Not hearing any objections, Starfire turned to Raven, opening her mouth to speak.

**XxX**

I'm going to end this chapter here. As much as people hate cliffhangers, I'm getting rather tired. It's basically midnight here and I've had a long day. As I mentioned before, this will likely have two chapters and I shall endeavor to have the next chapter out soon. I'll repeat what I said at the start, I hope everyone reading had a good Christmas and New Years. If you're feeling particularly generous, you could leave me a little review as a present. Getting reviews is always awesome.

Also, any of the younger children reading, I hope that some of the jokes in this chapter sailed over your head. Just... don't Google anything, OK? Heed the 'T' rating, people!

Good luck on any resolutions for 2014! Peace!

_**X**_


	2. Chapter 2

So my room has been overrun with mosquitos and I have woken up in the middle of the night covered in tiny lumps that are very itchy. So, I decided to write. I like writing, it's so calming. Especially when little demon spawn are flying around your room sucking your blood. Yech.

Just remember: _'These are thoughts.'_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot of this story and Twatt. Wait, that sounded off, can we have a do over? No? Well shi-**

**XxX**

"Please do the telling of me, friend Raven. Why did you stop our friends and myself from fighting when we first met?"

The Titans, save for Starfire and Raven, were all thinking the exact same thing.

_'She didn't bring up the mall?'_

Before their thoughts could go any further, however, Raven spoke.

"I stopped you from fighting because I could sense how terrified you were. You had just crash landed on an alien planet, had tried to remove your restraints, and had been attacked by a strange boy whos attire consisted of tights and a traffic light theme."

Robin looked down sheepishly at the mention of the attack, and glanced at Raven with annoyance when she mentioned his clothes. Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked like they were about to laugh, but Raven continued, her dry monotone the only noise in the otherwise silent tower.

"I also stopped you from fighting because of what I sensed from everyone else. Cyborg was carrying great anger that night, and Beast Boy was carrying great grief. Robin was giving off the same signals as a lovesick puppy."

At the moment, Robin's scowl looked as though it had been carved in stone. On either side of him, Cyborg and Beast Boy were both staring into space, laughter forgotten, thinking about that night.

_'That was a few weeks after the accident. I can still remember that. BB was the first person apart from my grandmother who didn't either run screaming or call me a freak. I never did tell him or any of them how happy I am that I met them all that night.'_

'I can still remember how terrified I was of Star that night. I had just lost the Doom Patrol, and I had been living in boxes in the alleys for weeks. Then at that point I saw Robin and totally fan-boyed. Oh man, I was a dork. I'm glad I found the Titans that night, though. I never really told them that.'

Seeing the small smiles spread across Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces, Starfire's beaming grin returned full force.

"Well, friends, I have asked my question. Which one of you would like to go next?"

Both of their heads sprang up. Beast Boy, however, was just that slightest bit quicker than Cyborg.

"DIBS!"

"Oh nuh uh Green Bean, I got next one."

"I called dibs, dude! You can't override dibs power!"

"I can and I just did. Your question is probably stupid anyhows. Now, tell me Rae-"

Cyborg was interrupted by a large glob of mucus mixed with saliva hitting him in the face. Stopping dead, he slowly turned his head to the side, finally stopping at the appropriate angle to glare at the green llama from. The llama gave a sound that was unmistakably a laugh, before shrinking down into a human. Said human looked at Cyborg and spoke rather calmly.

"I called dibs, I get dibs."

Cyborg was furious. How could he not be? What did he want to do to Beast Boy earlier? Thank him? Hurt him? Kill him? Yeah, that one sounded about right. Cyborg got ready to lunge, but an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning. He slowly got back down from his pouncing position, smirking at the changeling.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that. Later."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. Now shut up and let me talk."

Cyborg reclined fully, and Beast Boy carefully chose the wording to his question. He knew that he was about to surprise the other Titans, and he wanted it to be perfect. Finally getting the words together, Beast Boy sat down directly in front of Raven. When he spoke, his voice was small, almost pleading. Almost all bravado had vanished from it.

"Tell me Rae, why didn't you tell anyone about Trigon until it was almost too late?"

The other Titans were shocked yet again. Beast Boy had not only asked a smart question, it was sensible and everyone else would want to know the answer. Cyborg opened his mouth to comment, but Raven cut him off.

"I was born for a single purpose. To bring all life in this universe to an end. I had no problem with that at first, because I had nothing to live for. But then, an alien girl crashed to Earth, and just like that I got a proper home. I got friends. I got a family. I never had that in Azerath. I thought that, if any of you knew, you would abandon me. I kept silent because you're all so important to me. I didn't want to lose any more people that I loved, especially you, Beast Boy. But I never thought that you would all rise to the occasion and that the prophesy would be proven wrong."

Beast Boy was speechless. He had stopped listening after 'Boy'. But he had heard it a little differently.

_'-People that I loved, especially you, Beast Boy.'_

_'-I loved, especially you, Beast Boy.'_

_'I love you, Beast Boy.'_

Behind him, everyone was equally speechless. They never knew that life for Raven had been so hard before she came to Earth. Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire all opened their mouths to say something, but they were cut off by Cyborg.

"As heart-warming as that is I want to have my turn so here we go. Beast Boy, I'll just let you know now that payback is not something that I enjoy, Ok that's a lie but sometimes it is necessary."

Beast Boy froze. _'Payback? What's he... Uh oh.'_

Cyborg smirked evilly, then diverted his attention to Raven.

"Tell me Raven, what is the one thing that you want to do to Beast Boy the most? In fact" He added as she opened her mouth to answer, "don't bother telling us, just go and do it."

Raven closed her mouth and stood up, starting to walk slowly towards Beast Boy. Now completely snapped out of his thoughts, Beast Boy slowly started to back away. Despite the late night outside, coupled with the storm and the power outage, Beast Boy's face was easy to make out, as was Raven's. The pale and green moved slowly in the shadowy room, never getting closer nor further apart.

Robin was a bit apprehensive about Cyborg's plan. "Uh, Cyborg? What are you going to do if she ends up sending him to another dimension?"

"We'll wait for Rae to wake up and she can get him back."

"What if she takes too long?"

"Then, I'll just call Herald and we can start dimensional fishing. It'll be alright man, quit worrying!"

Robin was about to respond, but was cut off by a dull 'THUNK'. That noise was Beast Boy's back hitting the wall on the far side of the room. Hardly daring to breathe, Beast Boy was more pale then anyone had ever seen him. Raven kept walking until she was only a foot away from Beast Boy, then simply stopped. Beast Boy winced slightly, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for either the pain or the coldness from teleportation, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Raven standing well within his personal space, her amethyst eyes staring deep into his emerald ones.

They stood in silence for a second or two, before Beast Boy broke it. "Uh, Rae? What are yo-" he stopped talking as Raven reached out for him, draping her arms across his shoulders. Then, she quickly yanked him towards her and, to the shock of Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, pulled Beast Boy in to a deep kiss.

Everything in the common room stopped. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all looked on, feeling utterly shocked and slightly uncomfortable as Raven locked lips with Beast Boy. Beast Boy somehow looked paler than he did seconds ago. Raven was kissing him ferociously and passionately, almost wrapping her legs around his waist. He came to his senses enough to realise that the other Titans were all in the room, and as soon as he did his face shone so red that he could have been used as a beacon. Every attempt at removing Raven from his person only resulted in her gripping tighter, eventually moving her hand to his hair and grabbing a fist full. His face was so red that it would have been easy to see through the darkness in the middle of a storm. Speaking of which...

**XxX**

The storm had only gotten worse in the next couple of minutes, and the large boat was suffering. It had taken on way too much water, and they weren't going to make it to Jump. From the main deck, the captain sighed dejectedly. It looked like Mother Nature would take this one.

"Sir, my faith seems to be failing us! Should I faith harder?"

The captain turned. As he suspected, it was Twatt.

"I'm afraid only a miracle can save us now, my boy."

Twatt looked down dejectedly. He didn't want to die! Not like this! He had never opened up like he did with the captain for anyone before, and he didn't want to sink before they made it to Jump. It all seemed too cruel. They were so close. Twatt looked like he was about to say something when a strange light appeared in front of the ship.

"Sir! What is that light?"

The captain turned around and gasped. A bright red light with a green outline, which kept getting brighter and brighter, had appeared in the air. The captain stared at it for close to ten seconds before he made a decision. It was a long shot, but it was the best chance they had.

"Full power to engines! To the light right in front of us!"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"As I said Twatt, we need to have faith."

Twatt flew off to convey the orders, and the ship started moving rather quickly towards where the light was. It was getting closer and closer, until the ship finally hit ground. The impact shook the entire tiny island, though somehow the residents of the strange tower where the light had originated from barely spared a thought for the quakes. They were all a bit preoccupied.

A unanimous cheer erupted from the entire crew, hats and anchors being thrown in the air. Then they realised that they made a horrible mistake when anchors started falling from the sky on top of them. Dodging around the small holes that were littered around the deck, the captain and Twatt made their way off the ship, giving the crew orders to get the water off the ship and fix the holes that had just appeared. Getting off the ship, Twatt turned to the captain.

"Sir, what are we doing exactly?"

The captain turned to Twatt, then turned back to the T shaped tower, which was outlined by the rain. A smile broke out across his face as he spoke.

"I need to thank the one that just saved our lives, Twatt."

**XxX**

The Titans were starting to get anxious. Raven had managed to pull Beast Boy to the ground and currently had him pinned down underneath her, still kissing him. Beast Boy knew he should have been enjoying this, but between the thoughts of _'holy crap she's kissing me.' _And _'this is the one thing she wanted to do to me the most?' _he didn't have much room for pleasure. He was just too surprised.

Cyborg would have been laughing so hard he was running the risk of puking if he wasn't more surprised than Beast Boy. He had expected Raven to open a portal straight to hell or pull off a limb or throw Beast Boy half way around the world, not pull him to the ground, straddle him and refuse to pull her lips away. He could see that Beast Boy was as surprised as the rest of them, and Cyborg finally managed to speak from the corner of his mouth to Robin.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?"

Robin jumped, startled. He had honestly forgotten that there were other people in the room. For the first time, he actually studied what was going on in front of him.

"Well, here's what we know. Raven is currently acting out her greatest desire towards Beast Boy, and she has had him in this kiss for close to three minutes," Starfire was listening at this point, pulled out of her continuous thoughts of _'ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod'_. Robin continued, "and at this point it's beginning to get scary. It also looks like Beast Boy isn't kissing back."

Cyborg cut in at that point. "Yeah, man. Look at his face. He's more surprised than anyone. He's been trying to push her away for a while. I think he's lost some hair."

Silence reigned supreme, before Starfire hesitantly dethroned it.

"Friends... would this possibly mean... that Raven indeed reciprocates Beast Boy's feeling for her?"

The Titans were silent once again, the only noise in the room being the rain hammering against the window and the disturbing, almost slurping sound coming from the wall where Beast Boy was trapped. Before any of them could speak, laugh, scoff etc, a resounding crash shook the island.

The entire tower shook with the unknown blow, the force of it enough to wobble the foundations of the T shaped headquarters. The three Titans who were still capable of coherent thought all had different things on their mind.

_'Are we under attack?'_

_'Whichever asshole did that better not have hurt mah tower!'_

_'New friends?'_

All three of them were pulled from their thoughts, however, when a large smacking sound echoed through the room. Turning around, they saw that Raven had finally pulled away from Beast Boy, their lips making the slightly revolting sound as they separated.

Raven stood up straight, looking down at Beast Boy. He almost looked asleep, except his eyes were wide and his face was deathly pale. Turning her head, she looked at the other Titans, all of whom were looking at her with expectant expressions. Robin spoke first.

"Raven? Are you awake?"

"I've been awake since before the first question."

The Titans (except for Beast Boy, who was still out of it) all gaped at Raven. She had answered their questions, bared her heart for them all to see, _kissed Beast Boy_? All willingly?

"Nuh uh. No way Rae."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Cyborg."

"Sorry."

Robin broke into their intellectual debate.

"Raven, I'll believe that you were awake for all of that, but **why**?"

Raven considered his question. She would admit freely that she had wanted to know how her friends would react around her if they thought that she was hypnotised, but she would never admit freely that she had lost control of her emotions for a split second and, in that time, Brave had taken over. She had pretty much blown it after she responded to Cyborg, until the Titans gave her an excuse. She had then kept her eyes closed to hide the fact that she still had her irises instead of annoying headache inducing swirls.

"I wanted to see what would happen." Raven shrugged, turning back to Beast Boy. He was completely gone, staring into space. Raven was afraid that she might have overdone it. The split second when Raven had reached Beast Boy at the wall, her emotions were all battling for dominance. Luckily for Beast Boy, Affection had won over Rage, and the rest was history. Even though Raven had regained control right before pinning Beast Boy to the ground...

Cyborg cleared his throat, gesturing at Beast Boy. "And what was that?"

Raven sighed. This was going to be a long story...

**XxX**

"Put your hips into it, Twatt!"

"I'm trying sir, but its so hard!"

"You need to work on your endurance, I could do this at least twice more."

"I'm sure you could, but I'm just not used to having things in there..."

The captain and Twatt had been climbing the cliff, going from boulder to boulder. Half way up, Twatt had gotten quite a bad wedgie. He couldn't pull it out, and so had traversed the rest of the way severely handicapped. They had made their way to the front door, stopping right in front of the massive button that they had assumed was the doorbell.

"Shall you do the honours or shall I, sir?"

"Why don't we both do it?"

"Alright sir."

Both the captain and Twatt reached for the button, pressing down on it simultaneously. Immediately, a huge electrical charge passed through their bodies, knocking them both out. They had accidentally triggered one of Beast Boy's pranks, and as a result they had both passed out in front of the door.

**XxX**

The other Titans all listened to Raven tell her story. By the time she was finished they had managed to summarise the most important parts. She had started having feelings for Beast Boy after the Malchior incident, and those feeling had gotten stronger the more time that they spent together. She had sensed that he had felt the same way for a while, and had taken the initiative when Cyborg had given her the command. That was at least what she told them. She didn't want to admit to her lack of control, even though no one was hurt.

"... And now I'm telling all of you. Oh yeah, Beast Boy is still gone."

Turning to Beast Boy, Raven called out to him.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy's face twitched, his eyes focusing slightly. He seemed to be close enough to listening, so Raven continued. Cyborg walked back into the room as Raven started talking. He had gone to investigate an alarm that had gone off at the front door, only to find some unconscious citizens. He had moved them down to the med bay, where they were now lying almost as comatose as Beast Boy.

"Tomorrow night, 7? Dinner and a movie."

Silence, then a slow smile spread across Beast Boy's face. He nodded slowly and Raven gave a small smile, standing up and walking out.

The Titans sat down in silence. They had not seen this coming. Cyborg started laughing at the same time as Starfire started grinning. Had her friends just discovered the romantic feelings for one another, similar to herself and Robin? Giggling, she rocketed out of her seat and flew right for Raven's room. She wanted details, Damn it!

Beast Boy had recovered by this point, though he was still staring at the door. He had been since Raven had left. A large smile was on his face, which had finally returned to its regular colour. Cyborg stopped his laughter enough to address his green teammate.

"You lucky green son of a bitch."

That being said, he got up to start walking out as well, but stopped and turned back.

"I don't suppose either of you knows why we have some random guy who looks likes he's swam an ocean and a parrot wearing a ridiculous suit in the med bay?"

Robin and Beast Boy both shook their heads. They didn't know anything anymore. Not after what had happened. Cyborg sighed and turned again, this time the door closing behind him.

Robin turned to say something to Beast Boy, but he was interrupted by Cyborg, his voice booming out from the corridor.

"Don't forget that I still owe you some payback, String Bean!"

Beast Boy chuckled. Even though he didn't know what had happened, he didn't care. No matter what Cyborg did, nothing could bring his spirits down. Tomorrow would definitely be a good day. He turned to Robin, who had started laughing when Cyborg had called out. He wore an evil smirk as he spoke.

"Laugh now dude, how long do you think it'll take Star to start asking us to double date?"

Laughing himself at the look on Robin's face, Beast Boy stood to leave the room. Robin slumped back on to the couch, his mind a whirlwind of emotions and different words. Eventually, he found the perfect word.

_'Crap.'_

**XxX**

And that is my second story. I'm surprised I managed to keep it at two chapters. So many new ideas, so little that actually worked. If you wanted to, you could check my profile and see some of the stories that I might write next, and if you enjoyed this story and haven't already, I would suggest you read my other story. It's three chapters and has a similar style to this one, but probably has a bit more humour. Yeah, that pretty much sounds like a shameless plug. Not like I'm holding a gun to your head or anything.

So anyways, feel free to leave a review, they're like candy that doesn't make you fat. But unlike any literal candy that doesn't make you fat, they don't taste like crap. You can quote that if you want. I hope you enjoyed the story!

Peace!

_**X**_


End file.
